An endless conveyor chain is known as one of means for conveying parts or finished products to a predetermined position in a production line of a factory for example.
One or more of the conveyor chains are provided, and extended horizontally and disposed in parallel to each other for example.
The plurality of the parts or finished products are mounted directly on the conveyor chain or are collected to one bucket and then mounted on the conveyor chain via the bucket, and are conveyed to the predetermined position.
Conventionally, in each of the conveyor chains provided in a conveyance device, for extending service life of the bucket which is the conveyance object, a plurality of receiving members made by resin or rubber are disposed for e predetermined pitch (for example, see the “Patent Literature 1”).
Namely, the bucket is not mounted directly on metal parts of the conveyor chain but mounted on the receiving members made by resin or rubber. Accordingly, sudden scratch or damage in a bottom surface of the bucket can be prevented, thereby service life of the bucket can be extended.